


i'm heaven sent but hell bent

by soonhan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Frottage, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Non AU, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Shower Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 06:58:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13676598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soonhan/pseuds/soonhan
Summary: soonyoung wonders if it's ironic to be into humiliation and praise at the same time, but he really doesn't give a damn when it feels this good





	i'm heaven sent but hell bent

**Author's Note:**

> happy valentine's day i guess?

It’s barely been a minute since Soonyoung told the others he was going to shower, and even with the spray going he hears the bathroom door open. He turns, showerhead in hand, the other still working through his hair. No one had told him to wait up, so he’s surprised to see Jeonghan and Wonwoo coming in. His face brightens with a smile, motioning them in with the showerhead. He always prefers showering with company anyway.

Jeonghan starts getting undressed first, and Soonyoung turns to give him a modicum of privacy, returning to his lathering. He starts humming, some new song he heard on the radio the night before but doesn’t remember the name of, then rinses the shampoo out of his hair. He feels someone’s hand close around his, pulling the showerhead from his grip. When he opens his eyes Wonwoo is standing beside him, having completely undressed, and he sees the showerhead in his hand.

“You could have asked if you needed it,” Soonyoung says, his easygoing smile letting him know he doesn’t really care. He was done with it anyway. Wonwoo laughs, more like a low chuckle, and he sets the showerhead down.

“I don’t.”

He’s turned around quickly, almost fast enough that he slips on the wet tile but strong hands hold his hips and hold him steady. Jeonghan’s mouth is on his in a second, and his eyes fly open in surprise. He realizes now what they came in here for, and his heart starts to hammer in his throat. Soonyoung closes his eyes, tilting his head into the kiss and practically melting when Jeonghan hums his approval. He feels Jeonghan’s tongue push past his lips and opens his mouth for him eagerly, moaning high and needy in the back of his throat.

Another pair of hands settles on his hips, and Wonwoo’s lips flutter over his neck, leaving featherlight kisses that tickle but in the best way possible. He drags his tongue from the base to the beginning of his jaw, sliding easily over his wet skin. Jeonghan swallows the noises he makes when Wonwoo’s teeth sink in lightly, their tongues sliding together, though Jeonghan is definitely more in control. Soonyoung thinks he’s about halfway to losing his mind.

One of Wonwoo’s hands slips from his hips down to his cock, and he runs the flat of his palm over the shaft, letting out a low growl.

“Already Soonyoung? We barely even started,” he hisses right into Soonyoung’s ear. Soonyoung shivers, his cock twitching in Wonwoo’s hand. He hates how easily words like this can affect him, biting down on Jeonghan’s lip with a groan. It was probably a mistake to let Wonwoo know about how he likes to be humiliated, because he took to it like a duck took to water. Almost too easily. Soonyoung suspects he’s getting something out of it too, which is more than beneficial to him. 

“I think it’s cute. You’re always so good for us, Soonie...” Letting Wonwoo know about his humiliation kink was already bad enough, but letting Jeonghan know about his thing for praise was possibly a whole lot worse. He squirms in Wonwoo’s grip, and Wonwoo responds by grinding up against him, pulling his hips back so he can feel his erection firmly against his ass. Soonyoung wants to make a comment about the hypocrisy of it but he finds that his words fail him when Wonwoo starts to thumb at the head of his cock.

“So good...” Jeonghan repeats, his hands closing around Soonyoung’s thighs and pushing them open. A curse slips past Soonyoung’s lips, watching Jeonghan stare at his cock for a long moment before flicking his eyes back up to meet his gaze.

“Jeonghan...” He doesn’t even mean to say his name out loud, but Jeonghan grins all the same. Wonwoo’s thumb slides down the underside of his cock, slick with precum. He bucks his hips into his hand and gasps. Wonwoo moves his hand away and Soonyoung whimpers, pushing his hips back against his cock instead. He feels Wonwoo’s pleased hum against his back, and the hand on his cock finally starts to stroke him properly.

He moans for Jeonghan again, and he laughs in response, running his hands up over his ribs and resting them on his chest. He leans in and drops his eyes to Soonyoung’s mouth, which opens easily for him. Jeonghan shakes his head and looks at him through half-lidded eyes.

“What is it, Soonie? What do you need?”

"Touch me,” he begs, “touch me, please do anything..."

“You’re going to have to be more specific than that,” Jeonghan replies, rubbing the heel of his palms over Soonyoung’s nipples. He arches into the touch, chest heaving. Jeonghan doesn’t let up, and Wonwoo’s hips don’t stop. He’s having a hell of a time even formulating a single word, but Jeonghan only stares at him expectantly.

“How pathetic,” Wonwoo muses. “Can’t even talk now?”

Soonyoung tips his head back and moans, leaning on Wonwoo’s shoulder. They weren’t going to let this happen easily. The hand on his cock slows to a stop and he can’t decide whether he’s disappointed or relieved. A moment later he feels the tips of Wonwoo’s fingers on his bottom lip, pushing gently into his mouth. He parts his lips and starts to suck on them, running his tongue over each one and moaning around his hand.

“God, you’re such a slut,” Wonwoo growls. Jeonghan presses up against Soonyoung and smiles sweetly, telling him how pretty he looks when he’s desperate like this. It’s almost too much, but he can’t even fathom telling them to stop now.

He reaches out for Jeonghan and wraps his fingers around his cock, pressed between them. He only pumps his fist a couple times before Jeonghan laces his fingers with his and strokes with him, moaning softly in his ear. He can’t help but think about how he sounds like heaven, even if this feels like hell.

The fingers in his mouth go deeper, testing the limit of his gag reflex, and he swallows around them. They feel so good on his tongue, and he nearly whimpers as they slip out. Jeonghan’s lips replace them immediately, covering Soonyoung’s mouth and leaving him nearly no space to breathe.

He thinks he stops breathing entirely when Wonwoo’s hips pull back and he feels his fingers circling his hole. They’re a lot colder than they were just a second ago, and when the first one pushes in he realizes it’s a lot wetter than his spit should have made it. He looks out of the corner of his eye and see a ripped packet of lube sitting on the sink, and that’s all he needs to see before he squeezes his eyes shut again.

Wonwoo likes to take his time fingering him, and Soonyoung wonders if it’s because he knows how much Soonyoung likes it or if he knows it drives him mad when he draws it out longer than he really should. A lot of the time Soonyoung ends up coming before he even gets the chance to get fucked, though with how Wonwoo’s fingers feel inside of him he doesn’t exactly complain. He doesn’t complain about Jeonghan’s fingers either, especially not now when Jeonghan has switched from just stroking himself to wrapping around both of them with their interlinked hands.

Soonyoung’s more than used to one finger by the time Wonwoo moves up to a second. He pushes back on it, earning a sharp smack to his ass. Surprisingly, it’s not Wonwoo’s- though considering the other person present he figures it might not be so shocking. He cracks open an eye and looks at Jeonghan, who looks back with a devilish grin, using the hand he hit him with to massage the stinging skin. It quickly turns into Jeonghan simply grabbing his ass, squeezing it in his hand as he sucks hard on Soonyoung’s lip.

It’s torturous trying to keep his hips still while Wonwoo opens him up, and there’s nothing worse than being at the mercy of Wonwoo’s whims. He knows begging won’t do him any good, if he could even talk. He thinks Jeonghan is trying to memorize his mouth, and all he can feel is how warm and wet everything is. Which isn’t too strange for a shower, all things considered.

He’s starting to get lightheaded from how hard he’s breathing, and there’s a tension building inside that he knows is the warning that he needs to tell them about unless their goal was to get him to come first. It very well could be their plan, but he wants more than just this today. He figures he’s allowed to be a little selfish after all the work he’s been doing lately.

He manages to break free from Jeonghan’s mouth, just enough that he can tell them to stop. Everything pauses, and it’s endearing how quickly they obey him once he uses that word. He laughs, shaking his head and pulling his and Jeonghan’s hand off their cocks.

“I just don’t really just want to come from this,” he says, and the realization then relief he sees in Jeonghan’s eyes makes his heart melt. At least until Wonwoo curls his fingers inside of him and digs them into his prostate. He jerks up, gasping.

“And who says you get to decide that?” Wonwoo asks, his voice a low purr. Soonyoung thinks he can see white around his vision, and he shakes from the continued pressure of Wonwoo’s fingers inside him. He cries out, and Jeonghan lifts his hand to cover his mouth. His other hand reaches around to drag Wonwoo’s hand out of him and, while his intention was mercy, Soonyoung knows that he pulls it out slower than he should on purpose.

“He’s been good, Wonwoo. I think he deserves something he wants,” Jeonghan says, the curl to his lips anything but innocent. He doesn’t see it, but Soonyoung’s sure Wonwoo is grinning back.

“Well then I want to hear him beg for it,” he breathes, letting it fan over Soonyoung’s shoulder. It makes him shiver. He meets Jeonghan’s eyes, and he says nothing, just looks back. Soonyoung knows he wants to hear it too.

“Fuck me,” he finally manages, panting, “Please, Jeonghan...”

He sees Jeonghan’s pupils dilate significantly, and there’s only a beat between them before he hooks an arm under his leg and hefts it up, making Soonyoung fall back into Wonwoo’s arms. As soon as he feels Jeonghan start to ease into him he can’t help but be loud, tipping his head back, too far gone to care about anyone else hearing. His mouth is quickly covered again, but it doesn’t do much to muffle him. His fingers curl around Jeonghan’s forearm and Wonwoo’s wrist, the only sense of stability he has at the moment.

It feels like forever until Jeonghan bottoms out, his chin hooking over his shoulder once their hips are touching. He just wants him to move immediately, but Jeonghan waits a bit before he starts to roll his hips, just grinding deep into him. Soonyoung is trapped between both their bodies, and he can’t do anything but let Jeonghan do as he pleases. He would be lying if he told himself the thought didn’t make a pulse of heat roll through him.

Finally Jeonghan pulls out enough so just the head of his cock is inside of him, and he holds Soonyoung on the edge like that for a bit before pushing in as deep as he can once more. Soonyoung lets out a sound that’s halfway between a curse and Jeonghan’s name, pressed into the palm of Wonwoo’s hand.

The pace Jeonghan sets up is familiar enough to Soonyoung- he isn’t close to coming quiet yet, but he’s worked up enough that he’s being a little less graceful with his movements. When Jeonghan moans in his ear its muted, and it takes him a second to realize the two of the are kissing over his shoulder. He wants to see, but it’s impossible from the position they’re in. He settles on imagining what he’s seen before, and it’s almost enough to satisfy him.

He can feel Wonwoo getting himself off behind him, the brush of his knuckles against the base of his spine enough of an indication for what’s happening. He arches back into it, biting his lip. The brief thought of having Wonwoo inside him at the same time flashes in his mind, but he’s not sure he could handle that- though with his mind so far gone he thinks he’s willing to try anything.

Jeonghan bucks up into him, cursing into Wonwoo’s mouth, and he wraps his fingers around Soonyoung’s cock again. His thrusts are rougher, faster, and even his strokes are impatient. He tightens around Jeonghan and feels nails dig into his thigh, making his teeth clench.

“Soonyoung,” Jeonghan says, breathlessly, “you feel... so good...” He’s definitely closer now, but so is Soonyoung, and he knows he’s not going to be able to take much more. Jeonghan starts saying anything he can: how beautiful he looks, how amazing he is, how good it feels, and Soonyoung can’t hold on anymore. He arches back and comes hard, letting his mouth fall open with a cry. Jeonghan hardly lasts longer than that, still fucking him through his orgasm, and Soonyoung feels him come inside him as he buries his face into his neck.

They breathe heavily against each other, Jeonghan pulling out and easing Soonyoung’s leg back down to the floor. He feels the burn in his thighs, and it feels beyond good. Jeonghan’s hands settle on his hips, and he lifts his head enough to look at Soonyoung with a warm smile. Then he looks past him, a glint in his eyes.

“You can keep going, Wonwoo,” he says, hands slipping down to cup Soonyoung’s ass. Soonyoung is still aching, but he loves the feeling of it. He likes the reminder.

Wonwoo presses up against Soonyoung’s back again, his hand working fast over his cock, breath hot against Soonyoung’s ear. He can feel him against his ass and wonders briefly if he’s going to fuck him too, but Wonwoo doesn’t go any further than that. His hand curls over Soonyoung’s shoulder and he pulls him flush against him, stroking himself a couple more times before he comes over his lower back. The feeling makes Soonyoung’s stomach flutter, and he bites back a choked noise.

“Filthy,” Wonwoo mutters, dragging a finger through the mess he’s made. Soonyoung shudders again, cum still dripping down the length of his cock. He can hardly stand now, held up only by the two of them. He lets his head drop forward on Jeonghan’s shoulder, and his neck is peppered with kisses, delicate and sweet. It’s Wonwoo’s way of apologizing for what he said since Soonyoung has told him enough times that it’s what he wants to hear. He feels lips press softly against his eyelids as well, and smiles.

Even after taking care of him, they don’t stop. It’s what he loves so much about them- that they want to make sure he’s okay even when he’s more than fine. He wraps one arm around Jeonghan’s shoulders and pulls Wonwoo’s arm snugly around his waist, and they stay like that for a while until Soonyoung regains his strength. He grabs the showerhead and sprays himself down, shaking with quiet laughter every time he moves because they’re on either side of him making sure he won’t fall.

They don’t see it coming when he sprays them too, and he lets his head fall back with a wild laugh when they let out shouts of surprise. He keeps going until they’re both clean, and then lets them dry him off, his eyes sparkling when they look at him. Wonwoo tosses the empty packet of lube into the trash, and they come out of the bathroom together, Soonyoung holding each of their hands.

The looks from the other members let him know that what they did didn’t go unnoticed- though he’s certain it’s impossible not to know-, whether it was shake of the head or a full-faced flush. He wants to be apologetic, but he isn’t really. They make their way back to someone’s dorm room- at this point no one can remember who’s was whose anymore- and tangle themselves up underneath the sheets.

This isn’t what he was expecting when he became an idol, but as Jeonghan rests his head on his chest and Wonwoo’s arms tighten around his middle he thinks he would have auditioned a thousand times over if this was where he knew he would end up.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm @s00nhan on twitter and this is jackass


End file.
